Waning of the Full Moon
by Aoayame
Summary: A regret, a promise, and a looking forward. A very short story.


Disclaimer-- I own a Nietales, but it is only a card, and Masashi Kishimoto sensei won't trade that for his work. _damn_…

Summary-- A regret, a promise, and a looking forward. A very short story.

-----------Waning of the Full Moon-----------

Misty clouds covered the glowing white blue hue of the once brilliant asteroid, a closed off smile grew upon a watchers lips as watching through the only window in the white room made the allusion of twin moons, "_If only thy hadn't" _the onlookers voice trailed off. What was the point in thinking of what happened in the pasted, when the future was set into an unmoving pull towards the end? It was just a plan for revenge, just a simple request that should have helped both parties, but still even then the edge to the man's promise was sharp and mistrustfully vengeful. Any smart kit would have run, but…

"_Why could thy just --"_ biting back the word with a hiss. _No, thy will not even think of it_.

The once great beast thought so broken that had the words been said the words would be but a whisper lost to the wind.

The creature no longer held able to hold its head high, no beautiful rusty fur or claws that had once in sighted fear, and not even a body left to give the shadow a true name. All was taken due to a mislead heart that beat within the chest of another, and wishing for death would mean murdering an orphaned babe that had less than two weeks of breath in his tiny, weak lungs.

"_If thy had just waited a few short decades, then thee would have been thy master,"_ the shadow mused, "_But thy shalt watch thee, protect thee sweet heart, but thy will not be kind to thee. Kindness weakens the hearts the heart with nothing but hope; it only begets death."_ the shadow murmured to the babe unknowing if it was even able to hear its voice, "_Thy will keep thee safe, safer then thy own kits were, thee will not die as a babe. Thee will grow and be safe, this is thy honor."_ the creature mused within the child's mind and soul.

Though the shadow could see all the child saw and possibly more at times for the shadow was just that, a shadow, and being a shadow the darkness would protect the child from the fate of the lost kits in a small den so many years before that had fail to be save from the hunters fire just mere weeks after their birth all because there mother had left for her to fill her own belly. She had not known why her mate failed to return after the second moon, but she knew that without food in her that the young would kill her and eventually starve themselves.

It had been a perfect spring for children to be born in, bright and warm, and though the hare she fetched was young, it was strong enough to make a meal that would keep her well fed until her mates return.

She had not know that her mate would never return. She had not known her mate was no more but a skin on a hunter's belt, or that the hunter had found her den when she left, the den her mate died protecting.

The young mother was late in returning that was all that had saved her from the red, blistering warmth.

But it damned her as well.

The young mother watched as her den was burned in horror, to weak, to afraid, and to sick to even breathe after seeing the pelt, a pelt that only after accepting his help would she learn that pelt was skinned by her _master_'s father and given to the demon eyed man as a trophy he showed her when she could no longer leave his side. He said she would get revenge, but it was not the revenge she had hoped for.

_Thy will not fail as a mother once again, kit… _

---おわり

--------------Notes, but not the deadly kind--------------

This is my first _posted_ bit of words, and I would like feed back if anyone liked/ wanted to burn this, but I don't require it.

* The Japanese means end, because this is the end and I think it is cute…

This is obviously no where near the actual, but that is 'cuz the Kyuubi in this is one based loosely off of the legends of vengeance creating the tailed beasts, kidnapped with no hope of return, from the twin tailed cat legends, and what Kishimoto sensei is actually using as Kyuubi's "birth"…

And I may use part of this as an allusion in a fiction I was supposed to have written for a friend after she like the prologue…

And thank you kindly for reading this, I hope to see you in my next post something in the future.


End file.
